Guerra Justa
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: "Mestre... mas como pode? Se a deusa Atena preza o Amor e a Justiça, como pode abençoar algo tão feio e errado?". Fic escrita para a quinta edição do Coculto, da comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Guerra Justa – Capítulo 1

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 1805 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Shion de Áries, Mu de Áries, Kiki de Appendix.

**Gênero:** Gen.

**Resumo:** "Mestre... mas como pode? Se a deusa Atena preza o Amor e a Justiça, como pode abençoar algo tão feio e errado?"

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **19/07/2012**).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Do lado de fora da torre, Shion se perdia em pensamentos enquanto apreciava o céu escuro apinhado de estrelas daquela noite de primavera. Não sentia frio; a vista espetacular compensava qualquer desconforto, embora estivesse habituado à temperatura local.

A brisa em Jamiel trazia consigo o aroma das montanhas, da parca vegetação primaveril que crescia àquela altitude. Era um aroma que nunca havia sentido em outra parte do planeta em seus mais de dois séculos de vida, e do qual sentira falta enquanto enclausurado no Santuário. Orgulhava-se, claro, de sua posição como Patriarca, mas não podia negar que aquela região, carregada de memórias e de vislumbres da infância com os seus, recarregava suas energias.

Suas viagens a Jamiel eram cada vez menos frequentes, em parte porque o trabalho havia se intensificado com os preparativos para a chegada iminente de Atena; além disso, o treinamento de seu pupilo já estava bastante adiantado. Embora contasse com apenas seis anos, o pequeno Mu já apresentava considerável domínio de sua cosmoenergia e dos poderes mentais peculiares à raça lemuriana, e a clausura no Himalaia já não era tão necessária.

Shion desviou o olhar do horizonte escuro, franzindo a testa e se voltando para a torre atrás de si. Conhecia muito bem a aura de seu discípulo e conseguia perceber que algo perturbava sua costumeira serenidade mental. Não era de todo inédito; bastante maduro para tão tenra idade, os questionamentos de Mu vinham crescendo em complexidade e profundidade. No entanto, pareceu-lhe que as emanações mentais do garoto não eram apenas de confusão, mas também de certo receio.

Preocupado, foi ter com ele. Encontrou o menino sentado sobre uma almofada, um grosso livro em mãos. Mitologia grega.

- Mu?

Mu ergueu os olhos muito verdes para o mestre. Havia algo obscuro se movendo por trás dos olhos infantis; olhar de dúvida, de quem receia cair no abismo da descrença.

- Eu achei que Atena fosse a deusa da Sabedoria...

- De fato – O mais velho sorriu.

- Também pensei que ela prezasse o Amor, a Justiça e a Paz. É o que a gente aprende lá no Santuário.

- Sim... – Shion percebeu o pupilo um tanto embaraçado, desconfortável com a ideia que estava prestes a enunciar.

- Mas aqui diz que ela é a deusa da Guerra.

- E é verdade, pequeno.

As pequenas mãos se crisparam sobre o livro por um momento, apreensivas, antes que seu dono tivesse coragem de expor o que tanto o perturbava.

- Mestre... mas como pode? Se a deusa Atena preza o Amor e a Justiça, como pode abençoar algo tão... tão _feio _e errado? Atacar outros povos? – Mu fitou as próprias mãos – Quando treino com o senhor ou com meus colegas, parece tão fácil! E quando o senhor me faz lutar contra os mercenários que protegem a torre, também. Sempre pensei que treinava para proteger Atena e as outras pessoas. Mas uma guerra é diferente... não é pra gente defender! Na guerra a gente ataca, a gente... mata...

Shion suspirou, sentando-se em sua poltrona acolchoada favorita. A iluminação bruxuleante das velas lançava sombras trêmulas sobre o rosto cansado e enrugado, mas os olhos refletiam grande lucidez enquanto refletia sobre a dúvida do aluno, tentando medir suas próprias palavras.

Shion, de certa forma, compreendia a dúvida de seu pupilo. Mu sempre fora uma criança pacífica e os treinamentos físicos, embora intensos, certamente não tinham possibilitado ao garoto a noção de que, fatalmente, teria de tirar a vida de seu adversário. Enxergava as batalhas como uma forma de proteger Atena sem visualizar os efeitos do lado inimigo... como se este, uma vez derrotado, fosse virar as costas e partir. Inocência de criança, Shion sabia. Por mais maduro que Mu se mostrasse, ainda era apenas uma criança...

Além disso, por mais inteligente que Mu fosse, não tivera muito contato com a visão clássica da mitologia grega como seus colegas gregos Milo ou Aiolia; suas leituras de lazer, geralmente contos orientais, não incluíram clássicos bélicos como _Ilíada_ e _Odisseia_. Sempre havia visto Atena – talvez por protecionismo do próprio mestre – como a divindade relacionada à sabedoria, à justiça. Como, para o garoto, a sabedoria se opunha à violência, vê-la receber o título de "deusa da guerra" era deveras surpreendente.

Shion entendeu o dilema que se abatia sobre o pupilo. Sempre fora ensinado – e seu espírito gentil compactuava com isso – que a sabedoria e a temperança eram as maiores virtudes de alguém. Deleitava-se, ao ler seus contos, em ver os protagonistas resolverem os mais terríveis problemas com serenidade e inteligência, sem se entregarem à ira e à avidez. Como a Deusa da Sabedoria e da Justiça abençoaria algo tão vil como uma guerra? Isso ia contra tudo em que o jovenzinho acreditava, contra tudo o que Shion lhe ensinara!

O pequeno Mu estava em um conflito entre seu código de conduta moral e o título da deusa a quem futuramente protegeria como cavaleiro. Tão novo, imerso em dilemas morais. Dilemas que deveriam ser sanados o mais breve possível; Shion sabia que a armadura de ouro de Áries se recusaria a proteger um cavaleiro sem fé na própria deusa. Conhecia bem demais a própria companheira de batalhas, afinal.

O ariano mais velho observou o garoto por um momento, pensativo, antes de finalmente responder:

- De fato, Mu, não é fácil. São vidas que estão do outro lado, também. Também sofri muito pensando nisso, e no quanto nós, cavaleiros, precisamos nos valer da violência para salvarmos vidas inocentes. Não é o método mais nobre, pacífico ou correto. Mas entenda, é a forma de que dispomos hoje em dia.

Mu o fitou, desalentado. Shion continuou, o tom gentil.

- Eu já vivi muito, Mu, muito mesmo. E se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi, foi que as pessoas evoluem. A Humanidade evolui, Mu. A violência é um erro, e aos poucos as pessoas aprendem com seus erros. Na minha época, veja, achavam correto duelar com alguém e matar uma pessoa por causa de uma simples ofensa.

- Hoje não...

- Hoje não – Concordou Shion – Vemos guerras, violência e sofrimento, mas devagar, muito devagar, a Humanidade começa a perceber, assim como você, que esse não é o melhor caminho. No entanto, meu pequeno, receio que ainda se passem muitos e muitos anos até que toda essa maldade desapareça da Terra.

- Mas não podemos fazer nada, mestre?

- É aí que entramos, Mu – O Patriarca sorriu – Guerreamos não para ferir ou subjugar, mas para reduzir as injustiças neste mundo. Por mais que a batalha não seja a melhor forma de resolução, tentamos corrigir, proteger inocentes. É por isso que Atena é conhecida como a deusa da guerra_justa_. Nossa luta tem um propósito, pequeno, que vai além da brutalidade pura e simples que o deus Ares apregoa. Nossa luta é por um mundo melhor...

Shion se levantou, indo até o discípulo e pousando uma mão em sua cabeça.

- Mu... enquanto a Humanidade não abandona o Mal por completo, precisamos fazer a nossa parte para impedir que ele se alastre. Por mais que pareça pouco, nossa luta contra a injustiça serve de exemplo para que mais e mais de nossos irmãos não esmoreçam, para que o caráter das pessoas não desmorone ante as adversidades. Somos estandartes dos ideais de Atena entre as pessoas, Mu.

Mu ergueu os olhos verdes para o mestre, lágrimas emocionadas se formando.

- Chegará um dia, meu pequeno, em que homens e mulheres olharão uns para os outros como irmãos, e não como adversários. Um dia, todos os problemas do mundo serão resolvidos com diálogo e compreensão. Mas enquanto esse belo futuro não chega, Mu, devemos fazer a nossa parte para manter a harmonia na medida do possível e para servir de exemplo a nossos irmãos. E isso inclui jamais compactuar com a maldade que assola a Terra e com os erros que a Humanidade ainda comete incessantemente. Devemos lutar pela paz, Mu, até que nossas armaduras e nossos punhos já não sejam mais necessários para isso.

- Eu acho... – Mu hesitou, a voz embargada – Acho... que agora entendo, mestre. Não só Atena como deusa da guerra. Entendo o porquê de existirmos, então.

O garoto cerrou o punho, decidido.

- E agora eu sei por que lutamos, e me sinto ainda mais honrado. Defenderei Atena e a Justiça com todas as minhas forças. Mas vou evitar..._matar _pessoas, eu acho. Não somos os estandartes de Atena na Terra? Pois acho que ela não deve gostar de mortes a menos que seja absolutamente necessário, então é assim que devemos ser. É isso que significa uma "guerra justa", não é?

Shion sorriu orgulhoso.

- É bem isso, Mu. Preservar vidas tanto quanto possível, mas nunca permitindo que o Mal avance. Zelar pela honestidade e pela justiça, sempre dando o exemplo e jamais pecando pela omissão. Um cavaleiro honrado, antes de tudo, é um ser humano honrado. Nunca se esqueça de que um cavaleiro de Atena, Mu, não se define por sua força, mas pelo seu _caráter_.

Mu fechou o livro, levantando-se de sua almofada e fazendo uma respeitosa reverência.

- Muito obrigado pelos ensinamentos, mestre.

- E espero que os guarde bem. Mas por hoje já chega, está ficando tarde. Vá dormir que o treinamento será bem cansativo amanhã.

Mu assentiu e se afastou em direção ao pequeno quarto em que dormia. Shion ainda permaneceu um momento na sala de leitura, apreendendo aos poucos o significado de toda aquela conversa que haviam tido. Em breve Mu completaria seu treinamento; embora muito jovem, já tinha controle praticamente pleno de suas habilidades. Mas a conversa daquela noite valia ainda mais. Se seu discípulo de fato a gravasse em seu coração e em sua índole serena, seria com certeza um grande cavaleiro.

- Hum... mestre?

Shion ouviu a voz hesitante de Mu vinda do quarto e sorriu. Apagou as velas do recinto e, munido de uma pequena lamparina, seguiu até o quarto de seu pupilo para a última missão do dia: contar uma história ao pequeno futuro cavaleiro de Áries.

* * *

**Notas adicionais (a.k.a. "Falatório desvairado pós-capítulo") (Nota original de postagem no LJ):**

Olás! Mais uma vez participando do Coculto! ^^

Esta fic é um presente para a **Flashy Sophia**. Sophia, espero que tenha aprovado a forma como abordei o tema. Até tinha pensado em escrever a fic em inglês (tal qual o tema) como uma primeira experiência, mas com o semestre atribulado acabei optando por escrevê-la em português, mesmo – tenho dificuldade em me expressar livremente em inglês em uma narrativa (especialmente com descrições), já que o texto científico é bem mais objetivo e enxuto.

Assim que li o tema, visualizei o "esqueleto" de um _plot _envolvendo Mu e Shion. Acredito que não só por gostar desses personagens, mas talvez pelo próprio sentido da citação e pela personalidade dos dois... não sei por quê. Outra dupla que talvez se encaixasse bem ao que tinha em mente ao ler seu tema seria Shun e Albiore, mas não me senti inspirada. Mais tarde, quando visitei seu LJ, vi sua preferência por personagens femininas e até tentei alterar minha ideia original, mas não consegui... x.x

Fiquei preocupada em ter forçado um pouco na maturidade de um Mu com apenas seis anos. Na verdade, construí o "Mu criança" com base naquele comentário de Shion na saga de Hades ("O doce carneiro que galga os céus finalmente mostra as presas" - ou algo do tipo, não me lembro da frase ao certo x.x). E, pelo que se sabe, Mu se tornou cavaleiro de Áries com apenas sete anos (de acordo com a "exótica" cronologia de Kurumada), por isso acabei por retratá-lo como uma criança meio "prodígio" em termos de maturidade.

Tentei usar a citação do seu tema da forma como consegui visualizar no contexto de Saint Seiya. Fiquei com medo de dar um tom meio maquiavélico à conversa em alguns trechos, ainda que o propósito final das lutas seja nobre... enfim, não sei se consegui.

Ainda tem mais um capítulo, um pouco mais curto do que este. Trata-se de uma espécie de "epílogo", um desfecho que eu senti que era necessário mesmo antes de começar a escrever (quando leio alguns temas costumo "visualizar" a fic).

Espero que você, Sophia, e os outros eventuais leitores gostem ^^

_Kissus_ e até a próxima!

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: **Enquanto estou enrolada pra escrever no momento, vou postando aos poucos as fics pendentes do Coculto (sim, "as fics" - essa e mais uma) que acabou de terminar. Espero que apreciem! O término desta fic será postado amanhã e a outra fic (uma _oneshot_, no dia seguinte. Isso é pra ninguém enjoar de mim, huahuahua XD

Quero terminar o capítulo com uma "propagandinha básica":** as inscrições para o Coculto 6 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia 15 de agosto. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva!

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

Modo _merchan_ OFF -q

Espero que tenham curtido este capítulo. Até amanhã!

**Lune Kuruta (06/08/2012)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Guerra Justa – Capítulo 2

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 1118 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Shion de Áries, Mu de Áries, Kiki de Appendix.

**Gênero:** Gen.

**Resumo:** "Mestre... mas como pode? Se a deusa Atena preza o Amor e a Justiça, como pode abençoar algo tão feio e errado?".

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **20/07/2012**).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Do lado de fora do reerguido Templo de Atena, Shion se perdia em pensamentos enquanto fitava o céu apinhado de estrelas daquela noite de primavera. A noite era fresca e agradável, não sentia frio ou qualquer desconforto.

A brisa grega tinha algo diferente no ar, algo que jamais sentira. Era uma brisa de _renovação_, muito diferente de quando, mais de dois séculos antes, retornara ao Santuário, recém-empossado Grande Mestre, com a dura missão de reconstruí-lo praticamente sozinho após tantas dolorosas perdas entre seus companheiros.

Em vez de luto, o Santuário transpirava vida. Atena novamente havia se saído vitoriosa da Guerra Santa contra Hades; mas, daquela vez, havia conseguido no Olimpo um valiosíssimo espólio de guerra: as vidas de seus guerreiros.

Ao final, graças a prolongadas negociações com os outros deuses, o Exército de Atena não teve nenhuma baixa. Amazonas, cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze, que sacrificaram suas vidas e suas almas pelo bem da Terra, tiveram a chance de retornar à vida. Shion ficou extremamente surpreso em ser também ressuscitado, uma vez que havia sido morto muito antes; Aioros também estava de volta, para a felicidade do irmão.

Shion sorriu. Diferentemente da outra Guerra Santa, aquela realmente parecia ter tido um "final feliz", daqueles que se liam em livros e que pareciam impossíveis demais para a vida real. Aliás, surpreendentemente feliz para ele, que agora tinha a aparência que Hades lhe havia devolvido. Gozava novamente de seus dezoito anos, o que era no mínimo inusitado para um homem de mais de duzentos anos de idade.

Não tinha sono no momento. Optou por descer as escadarias, passando pelas Doze Casas Zodiacais e refletindo sobre o reerguimento do Santuário de Atena. Gostava de ver a união entre todos durante esse processo tão complicado – mulheres, homens, jovens e idosos, cada um fazendo sua parte para reconstruir o Santuário e Rodório. Não havia diferenças, não havia patentes; cavaleiros de ouro e servos davam o melhor de si para terminarem o trabalho tão breve quanto possível.

A vila das amazonas já estava totalmente reconstruída, bem como boa parte das moradias dos cavaleiros de prata e bronze. O norte de Rodório ainda continha escombros, mas seus moradores estavam adequadamente alojados enquanto as obras não eram concluídas.

Por decisão dos próprios cavaleiros de ouro, as Doze Casas não estavam sendo reparadas com maior prioridade. Parte de seus aposentos pessoais havia sido reconstruída de forma a acomodá-los, mas os grandes salões ainda eram ruínas. Habituados a situações rústicas em tempos de missões e batalhas, optaram por aplicar maiores esforços na reconstrução de lares civis e de seus colegas de armas.

Shion percorria os templos semidestruídos enquanto pensava em tudo que havia acontecido. Utilizou suas habilidades psíquicas para ocultar sua presença e não incomodar os cavaleiros que descansavam depois de mais um dia de trabalho.

Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, Sagitário... em todas as casas que percorria, não encontrava nenhum ocupante desperto. Parecia que o Santuário todo havia se rendido àquela sensação de paz e agora desfrutava de um sono reparador, aguardando pelo dia seguinte...

Shion franziu levemente a testa. Nem todos estavam dormindo; um pouco adiante, podia sentir uma aura muito conhecida plenamente desperta. Sorriu, curioso, e continuou sua descida até Áries.

O teto do salão de Áries ainda não tinha sido reconstruído, de forma que do pátio se tinha uma visão completa do céu estrelado. Duas figuras estavam deitadas no chão, apreciando as estrelas e conversando.

Shion se aproximou um pouco mais, ainda incógnito, e se surpreendeu ao ouvir parte da conversa que os dois travavam.

- ... fazendo a nossa parte para manter a justiça e a bondade no mundo, Kiki, damos o exemplo às outras pessoas. Somos estandartes de Atena e lutamos pelo que ela professa, evitando ao máximo mortes desnecessárias...

- Mestre Mu... agora que Hades se foi, vamos ficar em paz para sempre?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Não, Kiki. Ainda há muito a fazer. As pessoas ainda fazem coisas ruins, ainda propagam o mal. Ainda haverá muita luta e muitos anos irão se passar até que as pessoas finalmente aprendam que o melhor caminho é sempre o da paz e da harmonia.

- Isso é meio... desanimador, né?

- Não pense assim... pense que você jamais irá permitir que as coisas erradas prevaleçam sobre os valores corretos defendidos por nossa deusa. Antes de se preocupar em ser um cavaleiro poderoso, preocupe-se em ser uma pessoa de bem, honesta e honrada. Um cavaleiro de Atena, Kiki, não é definido por sua força, mas pelo seu caráter...

Shion não conseguiu conter um sorriso radiante e orgulhoso.

- Mestre Mu, posso dormir aqui fora?

- Venta muito, Kiki. É melhor dormir lá dentro, sim? Por sinal, já está tarde, é melhor nos recolhermos...

- Aah...

- Não fique assim. Hoje vou lhe contar uma bela história antes de dormir, que tal?

- Oba! Com piratas?

- Piratas, Kiki? – Mu sorriu desconcertado – Bom, vou ver se me lembro de uma...

Shion não resistiu e saiu das sombras em que se encontrava, sorrindo suavemente para o discípulo e seu jovem pupilo.

- Pois eu conheço uma história muito divertida com piratas e posso contá-la, se vocês quiserem.

Mu e Kiki, após se entreolharem com um sorriso surpreso, fizeram uma respeitosa reverência ao Mestre do Santuário.

- Seria uma honra ouvi-la do senhor, nobre Patriarca... – Disse Mu com um sorriso.

- Vamos loooogo! – Apressou-os o mais novo, praticamente arrastando os outros dois para o interior da casa de Áries.

Shion sorriu satisfeito. Uma semente que havia plantado em uma noite longínqua, anos antes, dava frutos. Sabia que a próxima batalha não tardaria mais do que uns cinco ou dez anos, mas tinha certeza de que cada batalha, cada gota de suor tinha seu valor. Mas mais gratificante do que esse pensamento era saber que essa ideia encontraria eco nas novas gerações de cavaleiros, levando esperança até o futuro... até quando esta enfim se concretizasse.

Mas aquela não era a hora de divagar sobre futuras batalhas. Tinha uma missão mais importante naquele momento, e da qual chegara a sentir falta em algumas noites. Sereno, repassou mentalmente todas as histórias de aventura que conhecia...

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais (Nota original de postagem no LJ):**

E chegamos ao fim desta fic. Espero que tenha apreciado, Sophia!

Um outro motivo pelo qual pensei em Shion e Mu para este _plot_foi justamente a possibilidade de dar à lição do mestre uma continuidade por meio de Kiki. Já vinha pensando neste "epílogo" pós-Hades desde o começo, mas com sua resposta a uma dúvida minha acabei me decidindo em realmente escrevê-lo. Espero que tenha gostado.

Eu não planejava dar um tom assim tão _fluffy_ (?) à fic, quase _family_. Acabou saindo assim =P Espero que não a desagrade n.n'' De qualquer forma, devo confessar que sempre quis escrever algo com a "Aries Family", então acabei descarregando essa vontade aqui (ops! =P)

A todos os que leram, meus sinceros agradecimentos. Espero que tenham gostado!

_Kissus _e até a próxima!

Lune Kuruta.

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: **

Eis o desfecho. Espero que também tenham curtido!

Por sinal, já se inscreveram na sexta edição do Coculto? Vão lá no _link_ do primeiro capítulo, deem uma olhada no _post_ de regras e de inscrição... só uma conferida sem compromisso ;-) Se curtirem a ideia, mandem seus temas! Quem sabe um de vocês não envie um tema que faça meus olhos brilharem de animação e me inspire a escrever?

Agradecimentos especiais à **Human Being** pelo comentário. Fiquei lisonjeada, huahuahau XD Obrigada mesmo! X3 Espero que tenha curtido este capítulo também n.n

Obrigada por lerem! _Kissus _e até uma próxima (por sinal, a postagem da minha outra fic amanhã, mas ok)!

**Lune Kuruta (07/08/2012)**


End file.
